clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
April Fools' Party 2009
The April Fools' Party 2009 was the fourth annual April Fools' party and it started on the 1st of April and ended on the 6th of April. The free item was the Blue Propeller Cap, there were some boxes available to buy for members at the Box Store. Two Party rooms were added; the Box Dimension and the Box Store. The free item, the Blue Propeller Cap, had returned from the April Fool's Day 2007. It was thought by many people that there would be no party this year, but it turned out that there was one. .]] Trivia *The SWFs for the party came out March 31, one day before the party. *A serious mistake was made by Club Penguin when they accidentily released the party too early, letting penguins see what it was like before it actually started. *The music throughout the party was the same as the video on the main screen on the front page. *There were clues to where the boxes will warp you to, for example, In the Coffee Shop there was a Jet pack next to the portal, and the portal brought you to the Beacon. *The video game "Pong" was being played on the Night Club dance floor. *Thinicetrobarrier did not appear at this April Fool's day party, but it appeared at the 2008 one. *The Newspaper came out wacky like every year. For the April Fool's Day 2009's, there was Aunt Arctic with a moustache and Gary's glasses were painted with eyes. *In the Box Store, you could throw a snowball and it would come out as a balloon with paint you can paint a picture with. You could also buy somes boxes, including a portal box that could take you to the Box Dimension. *The only building that was not made out of boxes was the Stage, this was because the Penguin Play Awards were being held at the Stage during the party. *The April Fools image on the Log In screen stayed after the party. *It will return in 2010 as shown in the Club Penguin Times. *When a Card-Jitsu match ends, you'll warp to the first pixel (the top left corner) of the screen. *In 2010, the April Fools Day party had the same things in the Boiler Room as 2009. Gallery Image:Dance_af09.png|April Fools Day Party 2009, Night Club Image:Coffee_af09.png|April Fools Day Party 2009, Coffee Shop Image:Forest_af09.png|April Fools Day Party 2009, Forest Image:Dojo_af09.png|April Fools Day Party 2009, Dojo Image:Dojohide_af09.png|April Fools Day Party 2009, Ninja Hideout Image:Dojoext_af09.png|April Fools Day Party 2009, Dojo Courtyard Image:Party2_af09.png|April Fools Day Party 2009, Box Dimension Image:Party3_af09.png|April Fools Day Party 2009, The Party Image:Lhouse_af.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Lighthouse Image:Broom.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Boiler Room Image:Beacon_af.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Beacon Image:Beach_af.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Beach Image:Cove_af.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Cove Image:Coffee.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Coffee Shop Image:Dock_af.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Dock Image:Fort.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Snow Forts Image:Iceberg_af.jpg|April Fools Day Party 2009, Iceberg See also *April Fool's Parties *April Fools 2008 *Box Dimension *Box Store *Blue Propeller Hat Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:The Party Rooms